When walking a dog or other pet in dimly lit conditions, it can be difficult to remain visible to oncoming traffic for both the pet and the walker. Devices have been introduced to make the pet more visible, but such devices as reflective collars and vests, typically feature reflective components (such as tape or cloth) that are inferior in reflective properties to a typical reflector as found on a bicycle. The present invention features a mammalian quadruped walking system providing enhanced visibility in dimly lit conditions featuring spherical reflectors in a designated color scheme on a harness extension coupled with a large reflector on the chest of the pet.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.